Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-y = -3$ $4x-2y = -6$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = -3$ $-y = -2x-3$ $y = 2x + 3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = -6$ $-2y = -4x-6$ $y = 2x + 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.